1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe card and a probe device usable for the inspection of a semiconductor device or the like which is formed on a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor device manufacturing process, a semiconductor device formed on a semiconductor wafer used to be inspected by a probe device on which a probe cared with a probe is mounted and a tester which supplies an electric signal for inspection (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 5-264589).
In the simultaneous inspection of a plurality of semiconductor devices, a multi-measurement probe card is employed. The multi-measurement probe card is configured so as to include a plurality of probes, a space transformer (ST substrate) for pitch transformation, an interface board (I/F substrate) on which a connector is mounted so as to be electrically and mechanically connected with a tester via a test board of the tester, and an interposer which is provided at the bottom portion of the interface board, thereby allowing the height control and the parallel drawing of the probe.